Walter (Loud House Aware Universe)
Walter (Loud House Aware Universe) is one of the main characters from The Loud House (aware universe series) Physical Appearance Walter shown to be a 17 year old Hefty high school Hispanic boy with short black hair, and his main attire is shown to be a red V shirt with dark grey pants and black sneakers. In his righteous hater outfit, sport a dark cloak with a red mask hidden behind his face and using a voice modulator to alter his voice. personality As himself, Walter is shown to be a good nature kid as he cares for his family and his friends and doesn't want anyone he cares to get hurt. As both a hater and righteous hater Walter has a bit of hatred for Lola ever since "Sound of Silence" and "A Tattler's Tale" as those Episodes open his eyes to prove Lola's a villain. relationship Family Walter cares so much of his family, such as his mom his dad his little brother and sister, even what saving his cousin Francisco and his family when Lola try to blow them up for revenge on Walter for reputation and her pageant career. In fact his rich uncle thanked Walter by paying his debt for the damages from the convention. The Loud Family At first the loud family Like Walter when it was discovered that he and Len were dating after they they bet at the convention center. However upon discovery Walter is the famous righteous hater, the family forbids Walter to interact with any of the loud family never ever again, but not before making him do a public apology to Lola online and caused Leni to Break up with him. However in the two-part season 1 finale Family Crimes when he proved the Innocents to the loud kids and reveal that Lola attempted to frame them, The Family (Minus Lola) forgave him and he and Leni got back together. Leni Loud Leni is Walter's Girlfriend. They met at the convention center where he bump into her and began to hang out. After a few months of dating Walter and Leni officially became a couple. However after discovery Walter identity as the righteous hater, Leni broke up with him and told him she never want to see him again. However after he proved the innocence of her and her siblings, Leni got back together with him and both became a Powerhouse couple in the loud House series. Lincoln Loud Lincoln and Walter became good friend, even Lincoln admitting that Walter is like the older brother he never had as the two does brotherly things such as reading comic 'llbooks play video games watching movies and etc. Enemies Lola Loud Lola and Walter has an enemy relationship Lola hated Walter because of that hater art/ videos he made up her because of what she did in "Sound of Silence" and "a tattlers tale" despite objection of the episodes. When she discovered of Walter's identity of being the righteous hater, she threatened to reveal himself to the studio unless he made a public apology online for what he did to her. At first it seemed that she got her sweet revenge on her enemy until he discovered her plot of trying to frame her siblings in order to become the new star of the show because of the hatred she has gained because of him. Afterwards she would locked up and fired from the loud House show for what she did. Because of what he did to her Lola vow to end Walter's life by any means necessary. Lila Lila is the president of the Lola loud fan club, she and the other members hated Walter for what he did to Lola, despite the fact that he saved the series from being cancelled. Lila declared Walter Public Enemy Number One to the Lola loud fan club and promise to ruin his reputation like he did Lola. Lola Loud Fan Club Being Public Enemy Number One to her fan club, Walter has been receiving Hater Art/Mail from her fans for putting their favorite sister in prison. However Walter ignores add he has saved the series and even being hired to be one of the main characters on the show. Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series character Category:Heroes